The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2018
23:58-45 Everyone had rights and they had all that #Equality shit 23:59-04 THIS is communism right here 23:59-06 How? 23:59-42 TKF. :) 23:59-42 Take a seat. 23:59-55 We have some guys at the top with all of the rest at the bottom 23:59-55 How did they all have rights you ask? Simple, they were promoted 00:00-09 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/OwlPurist 00:00-18 Wouldn't be surprised if this is Z***** 00:00-53 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-53 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:00-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-12 /me bursts in screaming Left Behind loudly 00:01-20 lmao. 00:01-27 Nothing was funny. 00:01-39 ^ 00:01-41 It was funny. 00:01-42 Sad 00:01-43 Syde stop laughing your appendix out 00:01-48 13:01:12 TheRogue12: * TheRogue12 bursts in screaming Left Behind loudly 00:01-56 what are we laughing/not laughing about? 00:01-59 That's as funny as 00:02-01 /me screams 00:02-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:02-03 ohhhhhh 00:02-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-16 :p I'm actually playing it at full volume rn lol 00:02-18 /me bursts in doing /me action verb. 00:02-18 tkf kicked himself because of this :) 00:02-23 needs more noise 00:02-26 Lmfao, tkf 00:02-44 /me /mes the lyrics 00:02-48 STOP! ;( 00:02-53 Sad 00:02-53 C.S never did anything to you! 00:03-21 Terrifying 00:04-03 sI gtg when I feel like it 00:04-52 Terrifying 00:04-58 Lovely 00:05-39 /me screams the lyrics to Demons sall wrong 00:05-56 so wat's up 00:06-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:07-09 Confederates are in minecraft 00:07-22 no idea what that is 00:07-39 friend just asked me if I've seen a movie I've seen 1000 times 00:08-14 YOU don't know what Minecraft is!?!?!? 00:08-21 no idk what a confederate is 00:08-53 What the flip 00:08-53 I was playing Home Sweet Home just this morning so of course ik what mc is - btw I have no mouse rn and it's so annoying using this touchpad thingy 00:09-26 don't you know american history i thought everyone knows american history 00:09-31 nup 00:09-48 apparently not lol 00:11-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-50 oh crap my friend wants me to read the whole thing of a really long story 00:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-25 lol. 00:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-58 > sitting in a park with a 7-year-old 00:13-03 > is way older than 7 00:13-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-08 wtf am I doing with my life 00:13-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-25 lol. 00:13-30 Do you know the 7 year old? 00:13-34 yes 00:13-39 How well? 00:13-43 /me shrugs 00:13-45 quite well 00:13-55 I've known him for most of the year now 00:14-14 Just how do you know him? 00:14-31 he's my friend's little brother 00:14-43 Oh 00:14-47 Well it makes sense then 00:14-51 and I'm such a little kid magnet for some reason - I think it's because I allow little kids to climb all over me